Active people often find themselves in need of a portable light source, such as while backpacking, hiking, performing auto maintenance, or spelunking, for example. Flashlights are most often used to provide the light source, especially where a power outlet is not readily available. Other options include handheld “drop” lights powered by extension cords, and cord or battery-powered lights that are fixed to portable floor stands.
Although flashlights work well for their intended purpose, they are often inconvenient in that a user must hold the light to direct it to suitable location, which may be difficult if the user needs both hands for performing work or other tasks. Alternatively, a user must find a suitable support where the light will directly illuminate the work area. This solution is satisfactory only if the user desires for the focus of the light to remain fixed, and can be inconvenient if the user has to often adjust the direction of the light, or if the user needs illumination while moving.
The use of hand-held drop lights with extension cords has numerous possible disadvantages depending on the work situation. Some of the possible disadvantages include the inconvenience of manipulating the long and somewhat inflexible heavy cord, cords which are not always long enough to reach outlets, work areas where electric outlets are not available at all, and the lack of a suitable place to attach or lay the light so it will illuminate directly onto the work surface. Most of the possible disadvantages associated with drop lights may also be applicable to lights attached to portable floor stands.
In an attempt to solve some of the above stated problems, powered lamps have in the past been provided which are mountable to a person's head. Such lamps are sometimes called “headlamps.” The headlamps may be attached to helmets, for example, or may be attached to straps that are worn around a user's head. The headlamps are convenient in that the light may be positioned to illuminate an area that the user wishes to see, usually straight out from the user's head. Headlamps are also convenient in that they leave both of the user's hands free for performing tasks.
Headlamps have particularly become popular for backpacking. The headlamps typically are lightweight, and provide hands-free use, permitting a backpacker to search for and carry firewood, build a fire, erect a tent or establish a campsite, or perform other tasks without having to hold a light in the backpacker's hands.